


you are mine

by Dio Almark (dancingassassin)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/Dio%20Almark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali took Setsuna back for reconditioning. Setsuna's in for a bad time.</p><p>Birthday drabble for EmbyronicHarmonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



The room Setsuna found himself in was dark, extremely so. It seemed that no light penetrated in, but there was a slight breeze moving through the room which told him there was at least ventilation. How long had he been in here? Was this where he last woke up?

He couldn’t tell.

Not with the lights out.

Last he’d been awake he’d been in the same cell where Ali was keeping him.

He hoped he was somewhere else.

A flare of light illuminated that there was another person in the room. The light centralized on one object, a cigarette.  The smell of smoke filled the room, the slight breeze quickly bringing the smoke _everywhere_.

The fact that he hadn’t noticed someone else was in the room meant he was used to the person’s presence. Shit. That meant there was only one person it could be.

“Soran.”

The tone of Ali’s voice made Setsuna’s skin crawl, as did his former name. “My name is _Setsuna_.”

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, he didn’t want to give in to Ali. He wanted to stay himself, he didn’t want to be broken down and molded into something he wasn’t. _Or worse, something he already thought he was_.

The was the sound of footsteps moving toward him, the glowing end of the cigarette inching closer and closer. “You’re what I say you are, _Soran_.”

Setsuna started to scrabble to the wall, he didn’t want Ali behind him. Behind him meant that his throat would be exposed, that he’d be completely at Ali’s mercy, not that he wasn’t already, but he wanted the illusion that he had some sort of safety.

“And you’re _mine_.” The words came from directly behind him.

How Ali had managed to move so quickly, so silently, Setsuna couldn’t know. He’d never known how he could do that. The cigarette was snuffed out against the wall and the only thing Setsuna heard was Ali’s breath, right against his ear. His instant reaction was to slam his elbow back into his gut. The blow hit, though it didn’t seem to faze him very much. If anything, it earned a low, dark chuckle.

“Soran, don’t you remember anything?” He grabbed a hold of Setsuna’s hair, yanking him back against his chest. “Fighting back only makes it worse for you.”

He knew that, he knew that in his bones. Old injuries ached at the thought of it, but he couldn’t help it. His response to this was fight and get distance.  Pointy elbows jabbed back against Ali, the actions each jerking his head back, pulling on his hair.

In response, Ali’s other arm slid around Setsuna’s neck, applying just enough pressure to remind him who was in control. One of Setsuna’s hands gripped tight onto Ali’s arm, tugging it away from his neck. Keep the airways clear. The other was reaching back, trying to gouge at eyes, anything. Just make him hurt.

Another laugh. “You never learn.” The hand moved from his hair, grabbing tight onto Setsuna’s wrist and wrenching his arm up and behind his back. He yanked Setsuna closer, wedging the arm there, trapping it entirely. Only once he was sure that Setsuna couldn’t wriggle it away did he move his hand, starting to unbutton and unzip the younger man’s trousers.

Setsuna froze. No. He didn’t want that. His struggles were renewed, each movement tightening Ali’s grip on his throat, wrenching his arm painfully. Fighting really only made things worse for him, but he wasn’t going to sit there and take it. He wasn’t that person anymore, he was a gundam meister, Ali wasn’t a god. _This couldn’t be happening again._

“You remember how this goes…” He growled against Setsuna’s ear, while he wrestled Setuna’s trousers down to his ankles. “Do this and you gain god’s favor.”

“There is no god.”

This only elicited a laugh from Ali, the man’s fingernails digging into the exposed flesh of Setsuna’s thigh. There was no denial that god didn’t exist. Setsuna struggled again, trying to squirm away from the larger man. The arm around his neck tightened further, a hot chuckle ghosting across his ear. There would be no escape from this, not this time.

The hand vanished from his leg and Setsuna’s struggles were renewed. Every squirm, every inch he gained, was taken back as the grip on his throat tightened, the distance between their bodies closed further yet. He could feel the hardness of Ali’s shaft pressing against the small of his back. He was shoved forward, one of his hands bracing against the cold metal of the floor. Slick fingers trailed against his ass before abruptly pushing into him.

He bit his lip, eyes closed. He hated this, he hated that his body remembered this, remembered what Ali wanted it to do.

“…you’re _mine_ Soran…” The words were hissed right against his ear. “You won’t ever get away.”

He grunted as he felt teeth bite onto the flesh of his shoulder, he knew that the bite would leave a mark. _A visible sign that he belonged to Ali_.  Fingers were pulled away, Ali’s free arm hooking around Setsuna’s waist to position him correctly. Setsuna tried to brace for it, but there was never time to prepare. Within moments, Ali was in him, setting a frenzied pace.

Each thrust made his legs shake, his body sagging more and more against Ali’s arms. Each motion, brought waves of pleasure and pain crashing over him, threatening to drag him under. He clawed at Ali’s arm, trying to gain an inch, trying to just be able to breathe, but he could only splutter and mumble in Arabic.

The closer he felt to his climax, the more Setsuna wanted to flee. He reached back, trying to claw at Ali, yank at his hair, _anything_. But Ali just pushed all his weight against him, pinning him down to the ground. It said enough: _there would be no escape._

He choked on the arm that was around his throat, his vision blurring slightly. He took in a big gasping breath, just trying to keep consciousness. His body was trembling, too hot, too everything. He panted, his body tensing as he hit his climax.

There was a dark chuckle right against his skin. Teeth grazed against his shoulder. “I told you…you’re still mine.” He moved faster, more frenzied, groaning low in the back of his throat.

Setsuna closed his eyes, his breath coming in shuddering pants. His body was aching, his throat certainly bruised from the grip Ali had. He could barely hear Ali’s grunts and groans; the dirty words he was whispering into his ear. His future plans for Setsuna. He felt sudden emptiness followed by something splattering across his back.

“You always will be, Soran.”


End file.
